


Saving All My Love For You

by casliyn



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bikers, Cheerleaders, F/F, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Debbie as a cheerleader and Lou as the rebel girl stealing Debbie’s heart.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and or kudos!

“What’s up with you and Lou?”

Debbie looked over at Tammy who was pulling her hair into a ponytail as Debbie continued to tie her shoelaces.

“Nothing interesting, why?” she raised an eyebrow at Tammy who raises an eyebrow at her and smirks silently giving her a knowing look.

They were seated at one of the table’s in their school’s library, trying to finish their homework before sixth period since they hadn’t finished it last night (cheerleading practice ran late) and they were going well until Lou Miller walked outside passed the large window.

It’s not like she was obvious with it, she’s positive she didn’t even turn her head towards the window.

So, how did Tammy get to asking this suspicious question?

Because she has a habit of picking up on every single glace, feeling, and the things that her friends do or feel.

It was like a weird, stalkerish superpower that Tammy possessed and used it for her own benefit of finding out what it is she wants.

“I didn’t know you were so interested in bikers, Debbie. Had I know that I would’ve tried to set you up with that one guy…Leo.” she has a playful smirk on her lips as she uses her index finger to finger through the pages.

Debbie looks around the library and sighs.

Even though it wasn’t that packed, she still wasn’t fond of people possibly overhearing their conversation.

She didn’t trust people like that.

She dusts off her red and gold varsity jacket and sighs.

“I’m not even going to play this mind game with you today. How much do you know?”

Tammy sighs and taps her pen on the tip of her nose.

“I know all that I need to know, Ms. Ocean.” she smiles at Debbie who bites her bottom lip, “I mean you’re experimenting…who the hell cares?”.

“Everybody does.” she gives her friend a disgusted look, “So, the sooner you stop whispering about this to me, the less likely people are to figure out about everything.” she returns her attention to the book.

Tammy is taken aback by that.

“How much more is there to know?”

Debbie clears her throat as she leans forward and takes Tammy’s paper in hers, “ _A Lot_ more to know.”

Tammy tilts her head and smiles at her, “Does anyone besides me know?” she tries as Debbie begins to copy down all of Tammy’s answers onto her paper.

She shrugs her shoulders, “Danny knows..” she admits with a slight blush.

She notices Tammy’s mouth drop and she explains herself further.

“A few of his buddies saw us leaving the school together after hours on her bike and told him.”

“He tell your parents yet?”

Weirdly enough, no he didn’t tell their parents. She knew Danny loved to stress her out and get under her skin as much as possible so, the sheer fact that he had this factoid about her and Lou and decided to sit on it was very shocking and extremely concerning.

It was like waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“No. They’d kill me, especially my mom. She freaked out when I wanted to play softball as a kid, and that was just a sport.”

Tammy sighs and shakes her head.

“Well, I can guarantee you the longer you keep it a secret the worse it’ll be when it all comes to light.”

Unfortunately, she knew that was very, very true.

But at the same time, she didn’t want to come out. There was something nice about being apart of something with no strings attached and the unnecessary stress that come with relationships.

Now, she just found men tiring as hell.

She doesn’t want to give Tammy the satisfaction of being right.

So, she hands Tammy’s paper back to her and gives her a tight-lipped smile.

“You got numbers four, five and eight wrong, Einstein.”

* * *

“Tammy knows.”

Lou turns around and raises an eyebrow at her after she pulls her light blonde hair into a bun that rests at the top of her head and her bangs laying on her forehead.

“Knows  _what_ exactly?”

Debbie sighs and sits up as she adjusts her bra.

“She knows..about _us,_ ” she confirms with a small nod of her head as Lou’s eyes widen as she slides on her silk green sweater.

She goes still for a brief second.

It’s not like she wanted to tell Lou.

But, her family has a history of lying. She knows exactly what it feels like to be lied directly to your face and it wasn’t a feeling she was quite fond of.

Lou makes a small noise and inches herself back towards Debbie and leans right next to her on the wooden headboard.

“Who else knows?” she speaks up after a few moments as Debbie leans her head on Lou’s shoulder and plays with her fingers.

“Danny too..but he hasn’t mentioned anything about it to my parents.” she says with small admiration in her voice, “I don’t know why but-”

“It’s because he loves you, Debs.” she cutes Debbie off as she gently strokes her hand.

She absorbs that.

Her eyes look around the medium sized bedroom and sighs. She knew it was true, unfortunately.

She and Danny loved each other, they were each other’s rocks, he’s always been her protector.

But, she knew how her brother operated.

He would still rat out any and every secret just to keep his ass safe.

“I know that,” she responds with a small voice

“So, what’s upsetting you about all of this then?” she runs a hand up and down her arms, “Sounds like you’ve gotten your wish.” she strokes her softly.

She sighs at that.

“I just..is that what you want?” she looks up from her chest and Lou smiles down at her. She leans down and presses a kiss on her temple.

“I want you to take off that bra and let me do that thing you like again,” she whispers against her ear which prompts Debbie to bite down on her bottom lip.

She laughs at that as she feels Lou’s hands dip under the covers and graze her thigh.

“I need to be home by nine.” Debbie gives her a pointed look which prompts Lou to smirk and bring her in for a firm, passionate kiss as she sets herself in between her legs.

“Well, if you’re not too adamant on not coming this time then you’ll get there right on time..” she palms Debbie’s wet center which prompts the brunette to stifle a moan.

“I’ll need a ride back.” Debbie tries oh-so-hard to give her a pointed look.

“You’ll need to ride my face first, darling.”

What could she say?

It was a reasonable offer.


	2. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just wanted to know what to say to Claude Becker, you know he’s interested in you.” he nods his head towards her.
> 
> She blushes.
> 
> It was weird knowing that people found her attractive. She always figured that she was decent looking and all but the fact that other people were interested in her completely baffled her.  
> It almost made no sense to her whatsoever.
> 
> “Tell him I’m not interested.”
> 
> Danny scoffs at that and plays with his watch.
> 
> “I’m going to need a bit more than that. The kid seems adamant.” he leans forward and taps Debbie’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and or kudos!

“Deborah, where the hell have you been?” her mother looks up from her mixing bowl with her eyes flashing dangerously at her. 

 

Debbie sighs and runs a hand through her hair as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. 

 

“I already told you, Ma. I had to stay over at Tammy’s house to finish some work.” 

 

Her mother puts down her whisk and wipes her hands on her apron as she inches towards her.

 

“Well a phone call would’ve been sufficient, Debbie.” her mother lightly scolds her as she squints an eye at her and adjusts her varsity jacket with delicate hands. 

 

Her mother only stands at five three and still managed to seem like a fucking giant at times. With her long, wavy brunette hair and strong facial features, it was no surprise that Debbie’s father found an interest in her when they were younger.

 

“Did you eat anything?” she tries to remove the jacket but Debbie pulls it onto her body with a strong force,

 

“No. Not yet, I just wanted to take a shower first..” she takes a small step back which prompts her mom to raise an eyebrow at her. 

 

Her mother sighs and crosses her arms, 

 

“You have about fifteen minutes until dinner is done..try not to take too long in there, too much steam can cause wrinkles.” she uses her index finger to trace over Debbie’s forehead which prompts her to roll her eyes and lightly remove her mother’s finger from her face.

 

“Alright then, I’ll just be..upstairs.” she takes off towards the stairs without another minute wasted.

* * *

 

“Trying to clean up after your latest appointment?” 

 

She turns around from her vanity and rolls her eyes at her older brother as he enters her room and shuts the door behind him and props himself against the wooden door. 

 

“What’s it to you?” she returns her gaze to the mirror and observes her neck.

 

Danny clicks his tongue and inches towards her with a playful smirk on his lips. 

 

“I just wanted to know what to say to Claude Becker, you know he’s interested in you.” he nods his head towards her. 

 

She blushes. 

 

It was weird knowing that people found her attractive. She always figured that she was decent looking and all but the fact that  _ other  _ people were interested in her completely baffled her. 

 

It almost made no sense to her whatsoever.

 

“Tell him I’m not interested.” 

 

Danny scoffs at that and plays with his watch. 

 

“I’m going to need a  _ bit  _ more than that. The kid seems adamant.” he leans forward and taps Debbie’s shoulder.

 

She snorts at that, “Did you just call someone a year younger than you kid? Great job aging yourself to sound like a middle-aged suburban father from the Bronx.” 

 

He fakes a gasp at that,

 

“Deborah Ocean, how dare you make fun of our father in this very house” 

 

“What do you want, Danny?”

 

His eyes go large at her as she looks him up and down with crossed arms. He stands up and moves around the room and runs a finger along the painted pink walls. 

 

“Seems like yesterday when you wanted pink walls.” he looks around the medium-sized room. “Dad and I spent all day perfecting the room for his perfect little  _ princess.”.  _

 

It’s something about him mentioning their father that brought up an overwhelming amount of guilt.

 

She throws herself into the plush seat and sinks into it.

 

“They’re going to fucking murder me when they find out..” she puts her face in her hands to avoid her brother’s glaring eyes.

 

She hated crying and didn’t want to give Danny the satisfaction of seeing her do it.

 

She hears the noise of another chair pulled up next to hers and feels Danny’s hand rub her back gently. 

 

“Then don’t tell them, Bebe.” 

 

She groans at that as she sits her body back upright. “You know how Mom and Dad are. Mom wants the picture perfect family and she’ll lose her shit if she finds out my blemishes.” she protests.

 

“Well we’re a family of criminals, she’s going to do whatever it takes to make us  _ not  _ look suspicious.” he retorts like it’s obvious which prompted her to shake his hand off of her. 

 

“What are you even trying to hint at, Debs? You have a big secret you’d like to reveal to me?” he leans forward as she stands up and walks over to her window and plops down onto the daybed. 

 

“I don’t  _ know,  _ Danny.” she breathes, “One minute I feel like I know and the next I feel like I  _ don’t.”  _

 

His mouth opens to respond but the door quickly opens revealing her relaxed father, 

 

“Mom is calling, she says it’s dinner time..some nonsense about us not eating as a family or-’

 

“We’ll be right down, Daddy.” 

 

Their father groans at that and takes off towards the staircases which prompt Debbie to stand up from the chair and wipe the tears from her eyes. 

 

“What’s it gonna take for you to keep your mouth shut?” she turns towards him so they’re facing one another head-on. 

 

He shrugs his shoulders and rolls his eyes, “Nothing.” 

 

She scoffs at that and runs her hand up and down her arm, “You must really think I’m ignorant huh?”

 

She knew her older brother like the back of her fucking hand. 

 

He was the complete clone of their father which meant that he was the keeper of all secrets and it was only a matter of time before the other shoe dropped. 

 

Everything came with a price with those two.

 

“Not entirely, no.” he looks down at her as she shrinks in her pajamas.

 

“Now, if you don’t want me to tell them I won’t tell them.” he points a finger at himself, “If you need help telling them that you’re a-”

 

“Don’t say it.”  

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I’m  _ not  _ that.” 

 

“Are you serious, Deb?” 

 

“ _ Very.  _ Don’t say that, Danny.” she grits her teeth at him and he sighs defeatedly. 

 

“Fine.” he throws his hands up in the air, “If there comes a time where you  _ want  _ to confess your feelings for Lou to both her and our parents then I’ll help you if you need it.” 

 

She pauses for a second

 

“What’s in it for you?”

 

His face scrunches a bit and he runs a hand through his dark hair. 

 

“Uhh..you not being so damn secretive twenty-four seven and not being on the verge of a panic attack whenever a motorbike happens to pass our car.”

 

She pushes his shoulder a tad bit as he laughs at himself with a small smile.

 

_ “Fine.”  _

 

“But don’t think that I’m putting all of my trust in you.” she wrangles herself out of his strong grip as he pulls her in for a hug. 

 

“Seriously Debs? We’re Ocean’s trust isn’t exactly in our DNA.”

 

It’s not like he didn’t have a point.

* * *

  
  


She fucking hates school.

 

She doesn’t know why but she just fucking does.

 

Every morning for five days in a row she awakens early in the morning, throws on a manageable outfit (or her cheerleading outfit) and drags herself to school along with Danny.

 

Maybe that’s why she often ditches school along with Lou to do god knows whatever. 

 

Who could blame her though?

 

Besides Tammy, Danny and cheerleading there wasn’t much entertainment offered there. 

 

So when Tammy starts listing all of the top colleges in the country to her one day during their homework make-up session, she can’t help but roll her eyes in annoyance.

 

“What’s gotten you so hyped up about college? It’s just signing up for unnecessary education and a lifetime of debt.” 

 

Tammy blinks at her and taps her pen on her notebook. 

 

“You know Debs, just because  _ you  _ don’t find college useful doesn’t mean that I do.” Tammy laughs with a playful smirk at Debbie who just rolls her eyes.

 

“All I’m saying is what’s the point of investing  _ all  _ of your life savings into something that’ll hurt you and your finances in the future.” she shrugs her shoulders at her blonde friend. 

 

“Sounds like a highway scam to me.” Debbie returns her eyes to her book.

 

Tammy beams at that.

 

“Well, you of all people should be familiar with a highway scam considering your family’s occupations.”

 

Debbie leans forward and slaps Tammy’s wrist with her free hand but goes still when Tammy’s reflexes kick in and grab her wrist before she makes contact with her. 

 

Her eyes focus in on the leather bracelet wrapped around her wrist and she raises an eyebrow at Debbie who tries to look around the library to avoid her gaze. 

 

“And what is this that we have here..” she tries to pull the bracelet off her wrist but she furiously shakes her wrist from Tammy’s grip and rubs it with her other hand.

 

“Is that a token of love from someone special?” Tammy speaks in a girly tone.

 

“You’re an idiot, Tam-Tam.” 

 

“Not a kiss and teller?” she teases which prompts Debbie to pull her windbreakers sleeve to cover the bracelet. 

 

“Not exactly.”

 

“Well I for one  _ know  _ it’s not a testament of Claude’s love to you so..how did she give it to you?” Tammy taps her shoulder encouragingly as she feels herself sink in her seat.

 

She moves her sleeve away so she’s looking right at the leather bracelet and she plays with the tough material with her fingers. 

 

A small smile breaks onto her face and she bites down on her bottom lip. 

 

“She gave it to me, said it reminded her of me.” she looks back up at Tammy whose practically melting over the small anecdote. 

 

She shrugs her shoulders at Tammy who makes cooing noise and puts a hand over her heart dramatically. 

 

“Who knew that a lesbian biker had such a romantic edge to her.” Tammy teases as Debbie flips through her textbook aimlessly. 

 

Debbie sighs as Tammy begins to drone on and on about love and relationships. 

 

“Are you going to be like this the  _ whole  _ lunch period?” 

 

She feels a slight buzz in her backpack as Tammy tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, 

 

“ _ Maybe.”  _  she smiles to herself, “I think  _ I  _ should find myself an Aussie, biker-lesbian to hook up with.” she strokes her chin and whispers to Debbie who holds a hand up as she digs in her backpack.

 

“For the  _ millionth  _ time do not call me a  _ lesbian,  _ Tam-Tam.” Debbie gives her blonde friend a fake smile who rolls her eyes in annoyance. 

 

She looks around and pulls out her bright red pager and flips it open to reveal a message

 

‘ _ 1925’  _

 

She smiles to herself as Tammy drones on and on in the background as she re-reads the message in her head to make sure it means what she thinks it means.

 

It’s not like Tammy annoyed her, she was her best friend actually. 

She was like the sister she always wanted but unfortunately never got, as corny as it sounded. 

 

“Hello. Earth to Deborah..” Tammy waves her hand in front of Debbie’s eyes and brings her back to attention for once. 

 

She blinks her eyes and runs a hand through her hair. 

 

“I have somewhere to be.” Debbie clicks her tongue and smiles to herself as tammy’s face scrunches at her in confusion. 

 

“You’re joking, right?” 

 

Debbie shakes her head as she closes her notebook and textbooks.

 

“Fortunately no. I have elsewhere to be, Tam-Tam. You understand, right?” she begins to pack her backpack as Tammy looks around the library with worry flashing in her eyes. 

 

Tammy scoffs at her

 

“Debbie. I can’t let you just up and leave during the school day,” she whisper hisses to the brunette girl like she’s crazy. 

 

“Well, you’re going to, okay?” Debbie looks back at her with a smile as Tammy shakes her head at her furiously. 

 

“What am I going to say...Debbie wanted to go meet up with her Aussie Lesbian Biker-Girlfriend and ditched school  _ and  _ practice for it.” she reaches out and tugs on Debbie’s arm over and over again. 

 

She shrugs out of her friends' grip and sighs. 

 

“I’ll be back in time for practice, Tam. Just say that I got sick or something but I’ll be back in time for practice.” she zips up her backpack as Tammy purses her lips and rubs her temples. 

 

“And do  _ not  _ tell Danny where I am.” she slings the backpack strap over her shoulder as Tammy pouts at her and adjusts her varsity jacket. 

 

Tammy scratches her ponytail and puts her chin in the palm of her hand as she leans forward and squints her eyes at her. 

 

“Will you get me some of Danny’s cigars?” 

 

Seriously? What’s the deal with everyone smoking nowadays?

 

Sure, she participated in the past time a few times here and there but she wasn’t the biggest fan of it.

 

She dealt with enough of that at home. 

 

“Whatever, okay. Goodbye.” she agrees as she takes off towards the entrance of the library and discreetly makes her way on the outskirt of the hallways towards her and Lou’s secret meeting spot.

 

It wasn’t the first time that Lou had decided to pick her up from school early. They had both agreed that the meadow tree overlooking the backlot of the school would be their meet-up spot since no one ever dared to go back there. 

 

Since she had on her cheer uniform a few people noticed her and waved at her a few times and it took a few more minutes than usual to make her way towards her destination.

 

Then she bumps into someone. 

 

Luckily they don’t fall but the person is considerate enough to pause and apologize and then she notices him for the first time. 

 

“Debbie Ocean.”

 

She bites her bottom lip and turns around to see Lou sitting on her motorbike and aimlessly looking around. 

 

“Yeah. I am her..I  _ mean  _ that is me.” she nervously stumbles as his eyes squint in on her. 

 

The handsome boy chuckles and dust off her red and gold jacket. 

 

“Claude Becker.” he smiles at her which prompts her to return it without even noticing. 

 

She shifts her weight from one foot to the other awkwardly as she pulls on her backpack strap a bit more. 

 

“Well. You must be the one I’ve been hearing about.” she holds a hand out at him and he nods as he dusts off his leather jacket aimlessly. 

 

“Hopefully all good things,” he smirks at her and she practically (almost) melts. 

 

She never actually realized  _ how  _ attractive Claude really is. He’s tall, broad shoulders and has these piercing blue eyes that immediately captivate her and her soul. 

 

She shrugs her shoulders and plays with her jacket aimlessly. 

 

“Depends on what you  _ want  _ me to hear.” she retorts and he practically beams at her. 

 

Honestly? She was confused as hell.

 

She knew that she was  _ very  _ attracted to Lou but she couldn’t help also finding Claude attractive. 

 

She was definitely not a lesbian but she didn’t know  _ what  _ she was. 

 

Then Lou comes back to her mind and her attention is brought back to planet fucking earth.

 

“It was nice meeting you..” she stammers as she walks away, “But, I need to go.” she points away and Claude gives her a smirk. 

 

“I see you’ve got an edge on you, I like that, Ocean.” he winks at her and takes off with a dazzling smile which causes her to blush. 

 

She hadn’t felt this way since the first time she saw Leonardo DiCaprio. 

 

Butterflies in her stomach, sweaty palms, and tingles down  _ there.  _

 

She felt weak as shit and  _ hated  _ it.

 

Ocean’s weren’t supposed to be weak. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn


	3. In The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then before she knows it, Tammy is dragging her off towards the front door cursing at Debbie up and down for making her wait and bringing them closer to death on this side of town and honestly?
> 
> She didn’t give a shit.
> 
> She just told Lou that she loved her and that was the first time she had ever said that to anyone (besides her family of course.)
> 
> But the real question she had for herself was.
> 
> Was she ready to fully admit to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and or kudos!

“You like that?” Lou muffles against her neck.

Her back arches off of the bed as she nods; finding it difficult to speak as Lou’s fingers begin to pump in and out of her womanhood.

Debbie feels her breathing begin to hitch as she pulls Lou closer to her body and rides her strong fingers slowly.

Besides the sound of their moans and groans filling the room, it was eerily silent.

That’s one of the things she enjoyed about coming over to Lou’s.

There were none of the annoying distractions that came with living in the Ocean’s Italian American household.

It was  _ peaceful. _

Sometimes it was nice to get away from the whole criminal family lifestyle-where her mom wasn’t gossiping on the phone, her father wasn’t holding several heist related meetings and Danny was planning his own future heist.

She tilts her head to the side to give Lou more access to her neck as she holds her close to her body.

“Lou  _ stop  _ your going to leave a --”

She falls silent in the middle of her sentence and arches her back off of her bed as a shudder runs through her body and Lou moves away from her neck with a satisfied smile and disheveled hair.

She releases an irritated groan as Lou removes her fingers and brings them to trace over the pulsing sensation on her neck.

“I like seeing’ you with those marks..lets me know your  _ mine.”  _ Lou smiles at her as Debbie fixes her messy blonde hair.

Debbie smirks and pulls her down for a soft kiss.

“You sound possessive,” she smirks against Lou’s soft lips which prompt the blonde girl to laugh.

The blonde bends down to give Debbie another peck and rolls off of her so they lay side by side as they both stare at the blank ceiling above them.

A moment of silence falls through the room.

Debbie adjusts her bra and sighs as she reaches out and takes Lou’s and in hers.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Lou turns her head to Debbie and gives her a playful smile which prompts Debbie to slightly mirror it.

Debbie releases a soft giggle and runs her hand up and down Lou’s arm gently,

“Trust me, I do.”

Her eyes widen when she realizes what she actually  _ might  _ have said.

A blush creeps upon her face and she looks away with an embarrassed gaze; trying to focus on an object in the distance as Lou’s smile falls gently.

They had only been hooking up for the past few months and while they were affectionate with one another, it never got to the point where they expressed their genuine feelings for one another.

Not that she had any problem with Lou being gay, it’s just that she knew that she wasn’t.

All her life she liked boys and despite her ‘relationship’ with Lou, she knew that she was strictly straight.

Albeit with a few curves along the way...

“Debs? You okay?”

Debbie runs a hand through her brunette hair and sighs to herself as she sits up from the bed.

“Yeah. I’m….it’s just that I’m-”

There’s a sharp knock on the door.

Lou shakes her head and waves her hand

“Ignore it.” she encourages her.

She opens her mouth to speak but the sound of another knock is heard at the door.

“Debbie! Get your  _ ass  _ out right now!” Tammy orders her with a stern tone.

Their eyes widen in shock as they both exchange a startled look with one another.

“What time is it?” Debbie looks around the room from a clock and results in taking a peek at her wristwatch (technically Danny’s but that was irrelevant).

It was 8:48, she was supposed to be home at least two hours ago  _ after  _ school and cheerleading practice.

“Time to get your ass out here, Debbie! Danny is blowing me up saying you need to be home!” she protests on the other side of the door.

Lou and Debbie exchange a smile and begin to laugh as they scramble around the room to slide on their discarded clothing.

Lou tosses Debbie her red and white cheerleading skirt as she slides on her red and gold striped top.

Lou slides on her leather shorts and top as she makes her way over to the front door and runs a hand through her disheveled hair.

She twists open the door revealing Tammy who stands with crossed arms and an angry look playing on her face.

“How’d you even get in here, Tam-Tam?” Lou looks her up and down with a confused glare.

Debbie looks around for her shoes and bag as she continues to pull herself together.

“Phoebe and Harry let me in. Now forget that Debbie needs to go... _ now.”  _ Tammy narrows her eyes at Debbie who finally retrieves her shoes and bag as she stands up from the ground.

Debbie nods her head and sighs,

“I get it. Spare me the lecture.” she holds her free hand up as she slings her backpack over her shoulder and hands, Tammy, her shoes.

She turns to Lou as she runs a hand through her hair.

“Call me if you’re still alive.” Lou leans forward and places a small kiss on her lips which practically makes her go rogue all over in her cheeks.

For some strange reason, the look Lou gave her was enough to make her feel a tad bit weak at her knees and she smiled through it as best as possible.

“Alright.”

Then before she knows it, Tammy is dragging her off towards the front door cursing at Debbie up and down for making her wait and bringing them closer to death on  _ this _ side of town and honestly?

She didn’t give a shit.

She just told Lou that she  _ loved  _ her and that was the first time she had ever said that to anyone (besides her family of course.)

But the real question she had for herself was.

Was she ready to fully admit to that?

* * *

 

“Deborah Ocean, just where have you been young lady?” 

Debbie gulps and turns her body around to face her stern mother who stands there in her black robe and brunette hair swept into an updo.

Debbie plays with her hands.

 _“Studying.”_ she tries.

Her mother squints her eyes at her in disbelief as Debbie runs a hand through her hair.

“Tammy and  _ I  _ were out studying and...we must have lost track of time.” she plays with the strap of her bag as her mother sighs and closes her eyes.

Her mother sighs and places her glass on the counter and turns around to face Debbie with a somewhat disappointed look.

“You’re father and I need to talk to you.” she walks over and directs Debbie to the two leather living room couches.

Suddenly her breathing stops and everything around her becomes a blur as her head begins to spin.

All she can do is nod and muster out a weak ‘Okay’.

She sits on the couch and crosses her legs and begins to rock slightly in her seat.

“Don’t worry dear, he’s not talking to you  _ now.” _ her mother sits down on the couch across from her and crosses her legs. 

“Something came up at work and he has to attend to it.” she waves her hand as Debbie nods and bites on her bottom lip.

Debbie takes a firmer grasp on her bag as she watches her mother dust off her robe and runs a hand through her brunette mane.

Diana clears her throat and rubs her hands together as she leans forward.

“So what’s his name?”

She feels her head spin and her eyes blink rapidly.

Debbie clears her throat and blinks her eyes to make sure this is her  _ mother  _ she’s talking to.

“I’m sorry?”

Diana gives her daughter a smirk and leans into the leather couch cushion.

“Daddy’s not here, honey. You can at least tell me his name.” she runs a hand on her robe and gives Debbie a slight head nod which prompted her to shrink in her seat.

Was this Diana Ocean?

The  _ same  _ woman who gave her a stern five-hour birds and the bees talk that ultimately ended with the iconic phrase, ‘Don’t end up pregnant Deborah or I swear to god I’ll kill all three of us.’.

This had to have been a twin of some sort.

“Don’t play coy darling.” she teases her daughter with a smile which practically causes Debbie to pass out from surprise.

“You’ve been missing curfew, out with  _ Tamera  _ and most importantly those bruises on your collarbone and neck prove otherwise.” she leans forward and points a finger along one of Debbie’s hickies.

Her eyes widen as she self-consciously brings her hand to cover up the bruise on her neck which prompts her mother to shake her head and smile.

“You’re adorable, honey.” Diana leans forward and pats Debbie’s shaking hand as it rests on her knee.

“Mom. I-I really need to..say someth--”

“It’s Claude isn’t it?”

She double takes.

“ _ Claude?” _

Diana nods and sighs, “I heard Danny mention the name to Rusty a few times and I have a strong suspicion that that is  _ your  _ Prince Charming.”

She was going to  _ kill  _ Danny and Rusty, especially Danny.

She wants to come clean, she really does but at the same time...she knows that the truth will just change everything into more of a mess.

Unfortunately, it looks like her safest option is to keeping lying.

“What’s he like, sweetheart? Is he kind?  _ Funny?  _ Charming?”

Fuck if she knew.

Debbie runs a hand through her hair and releases a deep breath,

“He’s... _ nice.” _ she tries and her mother puts a hand over her heart as a wide smile stretches across her lips.

Diana gets up and pulls Debbie’s hand so she stands next to her,

“Well. I’m happy for you darling, and he sounds like a gentleman already..” Diana rubs Debbie’s arm up and down encouragingly.

Debbie chews on her bottom lip nervously as her mother walks them down the long hallway outside of the living room.

“Thanks, mom, I--”

“Your father and I are having dinner this Saturday  _ and  _ we’re inviting him.”

Her heart fucking drops and shatters.

Immediately her mind goes to Lou and their  _ original  _ plans of her sleeping over on Friday to Sunday which puts a major dent into it all.

“Saturday? You mean practically  _ tomorrow  _ Saturday?” 

Her lip quivers as her mother nods her head eagerly and claps her hands together,

“Your father and I would like to meet this Claude fellow, we’ve been dreaming of this day since you were born.”

Her mother stops them so they look right into each other’s eyes and it’s enough to make Debbie flare up with guilt and rage (all of her rage directed at Danny).

As far as she was concerned, there was  _ nothing  _ happening between she and Claude.

The only conversation they had happened last week when they ran into each other and he already knew her whole ass name.

Her mother places a soft kiss on her temple and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Now you go and get some rest, beautiful. I’d hate for you to not get any beauty sleep tonight.” she blows Debbie a kiss as she walks away and back into the kitchen.

She stands still for a moment and takes off running towards the stairs.

She was going to  _ kill  _ Danny.

* * *

 

“Mornin’ Bebe!” Danny greets her bright and early the next day after she descends down the steps and into the kitchen. 

Her nostrils flare as she falls silent and her father cuts her off from reading his newspaper.

“Morning’ honey.” her father pipes up.

She strides over to him and places a kiss on the temple of his head,

“Mornin’ Dad.” she grits out as she looks up and sees Danny smirking from his spot next to the fridge.

When she enters the kitchen she makes it a point to walk over to her brother and slap the ever loving shit out of his arm which prompts the young man to yelp silently and grab ahold of his bicep.

“Jesus  _ fuck  _ Debbie, what’s that for?” he raises an eyebrow at Debbie.

She hits him again, but this time with an oven mitt that rests on the kitchen island.

“ _ That  _ was for setting me up with some guy I barely know, you asshole!” she whispers under her breath as Danny continues to rub his arm.

Danny scoffs and rolls his eyes

“How was I supposed to know that she was listening in on us?” Danny plants a hand on his chest as he whispers.

Debbie rolls her eyes and slams a hand on the counter

“She listens to  _ everything  _ you dumbass.” she moves her hand to slap him on his cheek but he takes a firm hold of her hand before she makes contact.

Their father releases a small huff noise as he stands up and bids the two goodbyes as he exits the dining room and makes his way towards the front door.

She releases a deep sigh and looks down at her feet.

“What do you want me to do? She already invited him for dinner tomorrow, it’s out of my reach.”

Debbie crosses her arms and rocks back and forth on her heels.

She clears her throat and looks around the expansive kitchen and steps away from Danny to walk over to grab the glass of Orange Juice he had poured when she first walked in.

“You’re inviting Tess tomorrow.”

His mouth hangs open.

“I’m sorry, are you high, Deborah?”

Debbie takes a sip and shakes her head,

“No. You heard me, Danny.”

He groans and rolls his eyes

“It’s the  _ least  _ you can do for me. You and Rusty are the  _ only  _ reason why I’m in this bullshit.”

He opens his mouth to speak but he falls silent.

This was the thing about them.

They  _ always  _ had each other’s back, whether it be Danny lying to their mom or Debbie lying to their dad, they were there for one another.

“You don’t even like Tess.” he protests and Debbie takes another sip of the juice.

Well. He wasn’t exactly  _ lying. _

“I don’t. But you’re inviting her for this dinner tomorrow and so help me god if you  _ don’t  _ I will literally kill you.”

Danny chews on his bottom lip as he looks around the kitchen and throws his hand sup in the air in defeat.

“Fine!.” he agrees with a groan.

Debbie nods her head and takes a finishing sip of the juice.

“That was  _ my  _ juice by the way.” he scolds her as she walks away from him and over to the plate of hot food at the table.

“I don’t give a shit, Danny.”

* * *

 

“Just go up to him and talk to him.” Tammy nudges her as they stand side by side at their lockers. 

She groans and runs a hand through her brunette mane.

“I can’t. He’ll just say no and look at me like I’m a lunatic.” Debbie protests as they watch Claude talk to his friends on the other side of the main lawn.

Tammy scoffs and taps her fingernails on the textbook in her arms.

“Debbie. You  _ sound  _ like a lunatic in general.” she jeers at Debbie who smacks her arm in return.

“Do you think I  _ want  _ to do this? I’m only doing this because my parents cannot find out about Lou.” she clenches her fist together.

Claude begins to descend across the low-maintenance, disorderly lawn and Debbie feels her heart begin to move rapidly.

It’s not like Claude  _ wasn’t  _ attractive, it’s just that she never really had an opportunity to speak to him for more than five minutes.

“He’s moving! He’s moving!” Tammy whispers under her breath as Claude inches closer and closer.

Debbie rolls her eyes,

“I see that, Tam.”

Her heart races a million miles as she wrings her fingers and sighs to herself.

There was a ninety percent chance that Claude with completely shut her down without hesitation but then there was that slight ten percent that he’ll be crazy enough to agree.

Before she knows it Tammy gives her a slight push and she begins to walk her way towards Claude as she speaks to herself in her head.

_ Just be honest. Just be honest _

“Debbie Ocean.”

She stops walking and gives him a small smile,

“Claude Becker.” she nods her head at him as he pauses right in front of her.

“You’re looking beautiful today.” he compliments her which prompts Debbie to releases a soft laugh which she silently scolds herself for.

Did she  _ have  _ to be so fucking girly?

“Thank you..” she looks down at the grass to avoid his stunning gaze. 

Standing right in front of him was enough for Debbie to understand  _ why  _ everyone was so damn obsessed with him.

He was tall, hot, nice body and it didn’t hurt that he proved to be a gentleman at times.

“Mind walkin’ with me to my locker?” he nods his head towards the row of lockers as he begins to walk again.

She nods and begins to follow him across the lawn.

She clears her throat and runs a hand through her hair,

“No cheerleading uniform today?” he raises an eyebrow at her.

She chews on her bottom lip as she shakes her head,

“No. We have the day off..” she waves her hand in the air and trucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Claude nods at that and fixes his varsity jacket as they continue to walk.

She picks at her flowy black pants and scolds herself for remaining so damn shy.

“I need a favor, Claude.”

They arrive at his locker and he pauses to give her an interested look.

“A favor?” his eyebrows raise in surprise, “You need help hiding a body or somethin’?”

She laughs at that and smiles unapologetically.

“No, nothing like that but...my mother might find it  _ that  _ bad if she finds out.”

Claude’s fingers turn the lock to both sides to insert his combination as he releases a soft laugh.

“So you want to act like a bad girl, huh?” he gives her a smirk as he eyes her up and down.

Her cheeks flash in red as she takes a deep inhale and twists her right ankle.

“Well..in a way,  _ yes.” _

He pulls out a textbook and closes the locket shut.

“Well, what is it you need?”

Here goes nothing.

“Well...the thing is, I’m seeing  _ someone  _ that my parents don’t want me to see and my mom overheard Danny mention your name one day and has now jumped to the conclusion that i’m dating  _ you.”  _ Claude pauses and gives her a confused look

“You know what. This is ridiculous..I’m sorry.” she holds a hand up and begins to walk away but he reaches out and touches her shoulder gently.

“You’re fine, Debbie. Keep going, now I’m interested..” he encourages her as he pulls her back towards his locker.

Her eyes widen at him in surprise.

Was he serious?

“Seriously?”

He nods his head and leans back against the locker,

“Very. Keep going..”

For a brief moment, their eyes lock and she  _ swears  _ she can feel her heart beating.

Then out of nowhere, Lou comes into her mind.

Her smile, smell and voice is enough to bring her back into reality.

She runs a hand through her brunette curls and sighs,

“I need you to act like my boyfriend and pretend we’ve been dating for at least a few months.”

Claude pauses for a second and nods his head.

“ _ Fine.” _

Was she dreaming this?

“Seriously?”

Claude smirks at her and nods.

“Absolutely. I was thinking that it would take me a lot more to persuade you into going out with me.”

She blushes at that and smiles up at him.

“I’ll..see you around then.” she bids him a goodbye smile.

She turns around to leave him but he stops her again and presses a soft kiss on her cheek.

“See ya’ later, girlfriend.”

And with a subtle wink, Claude’s gone leaving her all alone in her amazement and guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn  
> Follow me on Twitter: @casliynocean


	4. The Biker and The Cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe that's why she enjoyed having Debbie around so much. 
> 
> Having someone as easy going and like minded as Debbie offered Lou some chances to relax and enjoy life a bit more than usual. 
> 
> Whenever Debbie came by she was always adamant on helping Lou with the kids. 
> 
> She'd had made the kids pancakes breakfasts in the morning, helped them with their homework and had even played a few of Harry's video games with him when needed. 
> 
> Lou didn't know shit about relationships but she had a strong suspicion that this one was a million times better than the sham of a relationship her parent's had. 
> 
> And for whatever reason, that was something Lou wanted one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn

Lou Miller  _never_ panics. 

 

She prides herself on remaining naturally cool, calm and collected during troubling situations.

 

That's what happens when your father is an alcoholic and your mother works at least four jobs every day to try and keep the family from drowning underwater, you learn how to keep your cool.

 

But, when Debbie doesn't show up to her apartment Friday Night...well, there isn't much she can do but panic. 

 

"Where's Debbie at?" Harry asks after taking a few bites of his soup. Lou sighs as she turns around and takes a sip of her beer,

 

"Practice probably." Lou tries to remain calm. 

 

Pheobe clears her throat, "Well is she coming?" she plays with her spoon, "She promised to teach me how to do her cheerleadin' moves and stuff." 

 

Lou shrugs her shoulders and rubs her hand up and down her arm. 

 

"I dunno guys, just try to finish your dinner so you can guys can go to bed." Lou hands them both a glass of water. 

 

Harry releases a groan, "I don' wanna go to sleep without Debbie bein' here." he protests with a sigh.

 

And  _that_ is what makes her heart almost break in sadness. 

 

The problem with raising two younger siblings as an eighteen-year-old was the loneliness that came with it.

 

She practically dropped out of school to take care of Pheobe and Harry since they were both so young and had needs that they couldn't cater by themselves.

 

Not to mention the fact that their parents had completely abandoned them on the streets of New York directly after Lou had once and for all stood up for her and her siblings. 

 

Maybe that's why she enjoyed having Debbie around so much. 

 

Having someone as easy going and like minded as Debbie offered Lou some chances to relax and enjoy life a bit more than usual. 

 

Whenever Debbie came by she was always adamant on helping Lou with the kids. 

 

She'd had made the kids pancakes breakfasts in the morning, helped them with their homework and had even played a few of Harry's video games with him when needed. 

 

Lou didn't know shit about relationships but she had a strong suspicion that this one was a million times better than the sham of a relationship her parent's had. 

 

And for whatever reason, that was something Lou wanted one day.

 

"Lou," Pheobe speaks up from her bowl as she pauses from eating her soup yet again.

 

"What's up, 'Phoebs" Lou rocked back and forth as she turned around to face her younger sister.

 

The blonde child takes a deep breath as she drops her spoon in the bowl, 

 

"Did you get the money for the field trip? I wanna go to the museum and they won't let us go until you go the money for me," she informs Lou

 

"Plus I need a new controller for my game. Phoebs broke the 'otha one." Harry accuses his sister whose lips drop in surprise. 

 

"He's lying! I didn't break  _anything."_ she puts a hand on her chest. 

 

Then the two kids start to bicker which is enough to cause yet another pain in Lou's head. 

 

Between paying for the apartment and the kid's extracurricular activities it was all getting so goddamn overwhelming. 

 

"Guys!" she holds her hands up in the air, "I'll get you your field trip money soon and you're just gonna have to live with it, Buddy." she leans forward and ruffles Harry's brunette curls. 

 

"How?" Harry's eyebrow arches at his eldest sister, "You don't have a job." he rolls his eyes. 

 

Wow, talk about harsh.

 

"Clever." she reaches out and gives his shoulder a slight push "And don't worry about  _where_ I get the money from. Just know that I'll get if to 'ya soon." 

 

"How soon?" Pheobe questions

 

She strokes her chin for a minute, "Tonight at best, latest would be tomorrow morning." she informs the child with a soft smile. 

 

Unless you counted drug dealing a 'job' she was technically unemployed. But it's not like there was a problem with it. 

 

On a good week, Lou made up to seven hundred dollars which was more than enough money to pay off the apartments rent, repair her bike when needed and keep the lights on throughout the month,

 

But, in the past few weeks, the money was running just a tad bit dry since her sales were beginning to pummel due to the fear reaching her main audience. 

 

Which is why she had a few runs to make tonight and was still disappointed that Debbie couldn't make it. 

 

There was a fear she had at leaving the kids home alone by themselves since they were still young but if she wanted to make sure everything remained sane in the house she had to do it. 

 

You couldn't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs. 

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm surprised you wanted me to drop this off at 'ya front door. Most transactions are done through the back if anything." Lou hands Tammy the black box.

 

The blonde girl takes the box in her hands graciously with a smirk, 

 

"Didn't know you were the type for a sex joke." she smiled to herself as she fishes out her wallet and hands Lou a crisp fifty dollar bill. 

 

Lou smirks at that, "There's a lot you don't know 'bout me, Tam-Tam." she uses the familiar nickname which prompts the blonde girl to wince. 

 

"It's _Tammy_ to you, Biker." she sets the box on a table to the side and plays with the doorknob of the door. 

 

"Yeah well, thanks for your order." she waves the bill in the air before she slides it into her pocket, "I'll be heading out." she turns to slide her helmet back on but Tammy holds a hand up.

 

"Lou," she calls out with a small voice which prompts her to turn around. 

 

She raises an eyebrow in interest which prompts Tammy to clear her throat and tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

 

"We need to talk." Tammy looks around to make sure they're alone. 

 

Lou gives a half shrug and leans against the doorpost with an unfazed glare.

 

"Shoot at me." 

 

Tammy's jaw clenches slightly as she takes a deep breath, 

 

"This  _thing_ you have with Debbie...it needs to end." she crosses her arms. 

 

Lou does a double take and peers at the girl up and down with a confused look, "I'm sorry?"

 

There wasn't much that Lou knew about Tammy.

 

All she had heard about her was that she was one of the Cheerleaders who also just so happen to be Debbie's best friend. 

 

"She doesn't know what's best for her." she hugs herself as Lou's foot begins to tap impatiently. 

 

Lou guffaws at that, "I'm sorry, and you do?" 

 

"Unfortunately for you, I do." she retorts with a scowl, "I'm not going to let her sacrifice everything she's worked for just to be with you." 

 

Brave of Tammy to assume she knows  _anything_ about her and Debbie's relationship. 

 

"Look. I don't know  _what_ you think you know about us but I suggest you keep your nose out of it." she shoves a hand into her jean pocket with a nod. 

 

Tammy laughs at her mockingly and rolls her eyes, 

 

"All you are is a horny biker and I  _refuse_ to let you damage Debbie and her bright future." she puts her hands on her hips defiantly. 

 

"You don't know a goddamn thing about me." Lou retorts. 

 

Tammy shakes her head at that, "I know what I need to know and that's it." she takes a step closer, "You're a high school dropout, drug dealer and criminal." 

 

"And  _you_ are a spoiled Daddy's girl who thinks she knows everything when in all actuality has no basic knowledge on her own damn self." Lou picks at her helmet.

 

She takes a firm grasp of the doorknob and turns away from Lou with a devious scowl.

 

"Well don't be surprised when she doesn't pick up her pager." she shrugs her shoulders midway,

 

"She's a bit... _preoccupied_ at the moment." she gives a biting smile and slams the door in her face. 

 

And with that, the heavy wooden door slams directly in her face.

 

As she slides on her helmet, part of her knows that Tammy is obviously trying to ruffle her feather but an even bigger part of her has one question.

 

Where the actual fuck is Debbie Ocean and exactly _what_ is she doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and or kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn


End file.
